


Emma and Alex Watch Green Gables Fables

by Browneyesparker



Category: Emma Approved, Green Gables Fables
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Knighthouse, Romance, shirbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where Green Gables is real life and Emma and Alex get invested in Anne & Gilbert's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma and Alex Watch Green Gables Fables

Anne Shirley and Gilbert Blythe were two of the most _adorable_ creatures that Emma Woodhouse had _ever_ seen! She’d been following their story for a while (it had been out of _curiosity_ at first because there was somebody else making and posting videos of their life). She’d soon gotten too drawn into Anne’s life, much to her boyfriend Alex Knightly’s dismay and amusement.

Well. She had become emotionally invested in _one_ thing, really.

Anne and Gilbert’s _relationship_.

As soon as Anne had posted the video about the worst flirting techniques, Emma knew exactly where their story was going.  The Blythe boy had it _bad_. Anne did too but she just didn’t know it yet. Oh how she had wished they lived in California because it would make it _so much_ easier to help them. Of course, there was the tiny little thing that was Anne’s disdain for the young man but all she needed was for somebody to tell her that Gilbert wasn’t _that_ bad. He’d just been trying to meet her, for goodness sakes!

Emma didn’t care that she hadn’t even seen them on camera together. She just _knew_ that they were going to get together one day and get married and have several children.

She wanted to play match maker _so_ badly! There was nothing like a match well made and Anne and Gilbert would be a match made in heaven.

When Gilbert rescued Anne and she still refused to be his friend, Emma had her Twitter account open and was composing a carefully worded tweet to Anne when Alex pulled her phone out of her hands.

“Don’t interfere Emma,” he said. “If things are meant to be, they’ll work out for them.”

Emma glared at him. “Alex Knightly, you give me my phone back _right_ now! Anne Shirley doesn’t know what’s good for her!”

“Oh? And you intend to tell her?” Alex teased.

“That’s right!” Emma answered, grabbing for her phone again.

He held it higher. “Well, I’m sorry but you and Anne don’t know each other from Adam. She might think it a little strange if you tweet her and offer her relationship advice,” Alex told her.

“But everybody else is doing it!” Emma whined. “And _they_ don’t know her.”

“Those are people who have nothing to do with their life,” Alex reminded her. “They probably write One Direction fan fiction in their spare time. I thought you were past sticking your nose where it didn’t belong.”

“I am. . . but Anne and Gilbert are going to be my exception.”

“Emma! Just let it play out _naturally_ ,” Alex said.

Emma groaned. “Fine! Can I have my phone back now?”

“Was that a serious _fine_ or are a you’re just trying to get me off your back fine?” Alex asked.

“I’m not going to interfere,” Emma promised. “Today.”

The next week she had to fight the temptation to tweet again when Gilbert offered yet another olive branch and Anne rejected his apology for the millionth time. It really made Emma upset when they told each other that they didn’t care if they saw each other again.

This time she got around to actually drafting a tweet (just to get her thoughts off her chest).

**_@AnneWith_An_E_ **

_WHAT AM I EVEN WATCHING!? He’s really trying to be your friend! The least you could do is FORGIVE him!_

**.**

“She’s kind of like you,” Alex commented as they watched _A Game of Numbers_.

“What!?” Emma yelped. “She’s _nothing_ like me! I would never wear that blouse! You take that back Alex Knightly!”

“The blouse aside, she’s a little bit of a know-it-all and sort of pushy,” Alex answered.

“Gilbert forgot his pencil and she took it!” Emma shouted, grabbing Alex by his arm and shaking him forcefully. “Isn’t that just the cutest thing _ever_!?”

“You do realize they’re real life _teenaged_ people, right?” Alex asked.

“Yes Alex, I realize they’re real life people. But you won’t let me do anything to help get them together,” Emma retorted, making a face at him.

“So, you’ve resorted to shipping them?”

“Shipping?” Emma repeated, snorting.

“Isn’t that the word all the kids are using today?” Alex asked, smirking at her.

“You can’t ship real life people.”

“But you are,” Alex said. “And you did. Remember Simon and Paula?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I was a kid and they made it so easy.”

“Just like Anne Shirley and Gilbert Blythe are right now?” Alex asked, nudging her gently with his shoulder.

“Hey, if she didn’t want us to get so personally invested in her life then she shouldn’t be posting her videos for the _whole_ world to watch!”

“Again, something you have in common! Over sharing!”

“You think you’re hilarious, but really you’re just getting on my nerves!” Emma said, exiting out of Youtube and pinching him. “Would you _please_ just stop it now?”

“Okay! Okay!” Alex said, raising his hands in surrender. “You know, the more I watch this _trash_ with you—”

“It isn’t trash!” Emma interjected.

“Okay. The more I watch this vlog with you, the more I realize that they’d actually make a pretty great couple,” Alex told her.

“Well, you do know a great thing when you see it!” Emma answered, pecking him on the cheek.

**.**

“I think this is it,” Alex said as they stared at the video titled _About Time_. “I mean, he’s in it and everything.”

“To think in a few short minutes, we’re going to see that they’re just as happy as we are!” Emma said, twisting her new wedding band around her ring finger.

“We don’t know that yet,” Alex answered.

“Why would it be called _About Time_ if they didn’t get together in it?” Emma asked, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I mean _it’s about time_ they got together Alex!”

Alex smirked. “I’m not going to disagree with you. But they’re barely friends at this point. Wouldn’t it be a little sudden if they got together?”

“They wished each other a Merry Christmas,” Emma reminded him. “You just don’t wish people you _don’t_ like a Merry Christmas, Alex!”

“I wished Senator Elton a Merry Christmas once,” Alex replied.

Emma rolled her eyes. “I’ll make a bet with you Alex. They’re going to get together at the end of this video.”

“Fine. If you’re wrong, I’ll massage your feet for a month. If you’re right I’ll massage your back,” Alex said.

“You said you’d massage my feet if I’m wrong. . .”

“You’re going to need it,” Alex said. “To take the sting out of being epically wrong.”

A few minutes later, Emma was staring at the computer, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. “B-b-but it’s called _About Time_! They should be together! It’s called _About Time_!!!!”

“It’s about time they became friends!” Alex said, winking at her. “Look at it this way. You’re getting a month of foot massages out of being wrong.”

“B-b-but _what_ will happen if she doesn’t continue making videos!? I want to know what happens! Their story is _just_ getting good!”

“I guess we’ll just have to see what happens.”

“Alex!” Emma whined, pushing him a little bit.

**.**

A few months later, Emma came running into Alex’s office with her phone outstretched in her hand. “They went to a wedding together! And do they _ever_ look cute!”

“Who went to a wedding together?” Alex asked, looking up from his laptop and stretching his legs out, studying his bride.

“I think you know who I’m talking about,” Emma answered, rolling her eyes.

“Are they together yet?”

Emma plopped herself down in his lap and buried her face in his shoulder. “Nooo! They’re _not_! Don’t joke about those sorts of things Alex!”

Alex laughed. “I wasn’t joking. I honestly wanted to know if they were together yet!”

“Well, _they’re_ _not_. And I’m not even sure she’s going to continue making vlogs, she still hasn’t said anything about it yet.”

Alex bit his lip so he wouldn’t laugh.

“I know you’re laughing at me Alex Knightly!” Emma muttered. “I just want everybody to be as happy as us and I’m not even sure Anne _knows_ she loves Gilbert yet!”

“Poor Gilbert.”

Anne frowned and lifted her head. “Poor Gilbert? What do you mean _poor_ Gilbert?”

“Well, I am almost certain he knows that he loves Anne and he’s in for a tough ride until she realizes she loves him too,” Alex said. “I should know I’ve been in his position before. Like I said, Anne sort of reminds me of you.”

“Except I never wanted to get married,” Emma reminded him. “Anne’s ideal guy is _crazy_ unattainable and Gilbert is pretty close to perfect. Well, next to you anyways.”

**.**

Months later, Emma was staring at her laptop in disbelief, she turned to Alex. “Can you believe that child!? He isn’t even _cute_! What is Anne thinking!? She could have had _Gilbert_. And she has some nerve flaunting her relationship with _Royal_ just two weeks after breaking Gilbert’s heart! ARGH! I Anne better hope to God that Gilbert isn’t watching her videos! It’ll kill him!”

“Roy’s just a distraction!” Alex insisted. “I swear. She couldn’t be interested in _that_! He’s worse than Frank and Elton combined! I mean, he wrote her a _poem_ and recorded it in sepia. BEFORE HE EVEN KNEW HER!”

Emma wrinkled her nose. “Ew. Just _ew_! He’s terrible!”

“Well, he’s definitely her ideal!”

“Alex!” Emma shrieked.

 _“Sort of!”_ Alex amended. “ _Sort of_ , Emma! He’s exactly the opposite of Gilbert. He’s the extreme version of Anne! It’ll never work.”

“Ugh! If only you would have let me sent that tweet!”

“Um, I don’t think that tweet would have made much of a difference,” Alex told her. “Sorry to burst your bubble, honey.”

Emma groaned. “This is terrible Alex!”

“It isn’t forever though,” Alex reminded her.  “As long as the two of them are alive and well, anything can happen.”

“Yeah. Well, here’s the thing, I don’t think Gilbert is going to be healthy all that long. He’s been doing a lot of stupid things lately!” Emma said, waving her phone in front of his face.

“I know. I follow him on Twitter too!” Alex answered, pushing her hand down. “Who knows, maybe it’ll be just the wakeup call Anne needs.”

Emma raised an eyebrow. “His getting sick or his doing stupid stuff?”

Alex shrugged. “Who knows? I’m going to brush my teeth. Don’t stay up planning the Bennett-Darcy wedding, okay?”

Emma nodded and waited until she heard the bedroom door close, then she drafted two tweets.

**_@Call_Me_Gil_ **

_Do you REALLY think making stupid decisions will help anything? NO! It’s harmful to your health. And girls don’t like it when the men in their life do things that might hurt them. It doesn’t impress us. Just be careful! No girl is worth making yourself sick over. Not even somebody as wonderful as Anne!_

**_@AnneWith_An_E_ **

_First of all, Royal Gardner is NOT good looking. . . like AT ALL! He does not have the cheekbones to pull off a man bun. And second of all, he’s a pretentious jerk. Seriously, I feel like you’re settling when you could have had Gilbert. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?_

**.**

A few months later, Emma was shopping for maternity clothes with Harriet when Alex texted her.

**_Alex:_ ** _Look at Twitter, NOW!_

**_Emma:_ ** _What’s going on?_

**_Alex:_ ** _Just do it!_

Emma sat down on a dressing room chair and pulled Twitter up on her phone. She scrolled through the tweets, wondering what Alex had her looking for.

“Emma? Are you okay?” Harriet called. “You’re not having morning sickness are you?”

“I’m fine!” Emma assured her. “I’ll be right out! Just give me a second!”

Finally, she found what she assumed Alex was talking about. An exchange between Anne and her friend, Phil about. . . Gilbert and how he might be involved in a car accident.

Emma dry swallowed hard and then pulled her clothes on. She shoved her credit card in Harriet’s hand and instructed her to make the purchases for her then she went to find Alex.

When she got back to the office, a distraught Anne had posted a video. Alex played it and they held hands while they watched it.

“Do you think she’ll realize?” Emma whispered, wishing she could reach through the computer and take Anne into her arms and hold her while she told her everything would be okay, even if it wouldn’t.

“She’s definitely started to realize it,” Alex assured her. “Look at the note she left him. . . just in case. . .”

“God, he’s gotta be okay Alex!” Emma said, turning to look at him, her eyes filled with disbelief. “Poor Anne. . .”

Alex kissed her on the temple. “I know. But worrying about them isn’t going to do anything. He might not have even been there!”

But Emma just knew he _was_ there.

When Anne tweeted about Gil being in the hospital, Emma hit the reply button and plugged in a response that she actually sent.

**_@AnneWith_An_E_ **

_Stay strong girlie._

**.**

A few days later, after Anne posted a video about her feelings for Gilbert, she tweeted her again.

**_@AnneWith_An_E_ **

_I was in your situation once. Except he wasn’t in a car accident and he had never said he had loved me. But when I realized that I loved him, I wasn’t sure if he loved me or not. I thought there was somebody else. It all worked out though. He DID love me and we’re married now. I’m sure Gilbert still loves you. Do NOT give up!_

This time it felt a little like interfering but then she saw Alex had actually tweeted to Gil, admonishing him to get well quickly and speak soon.

Emma smiled.

**.**

“I just got a tweet from Emma Woodhouse-Knightly,” Anne told Gilbert.

“The lifestyle planner!?” Gilbert asked, raising an eyebrow as she sat down next to him.

“We watched some of her videos when we were in high school, remember?”

“Vaguely. Did she ever get together with Alex Knightly?”

“Judging by the Woodhouse-Knightly, I’d say it was a safe bet!” Anne answered.

“What did she want?” Gilbert asked curiously.

“Oh! Well apparently she and Alex have been following our journey together since the beginning,” Anne said. “And they want to plan our wedding!”

“Isn’t their price a little steep?”

“They’re doing it as a favor to us! They’re our _fans_!” Anne laughed. _“Emma Woodhouse and Alex Knightly!_ ”

“We are pretty adorable, Shirley. We’ve got a lot of fans,” Gilbert reminded her.

“True. But Emma Knightly is sort of a big deal. Everyone says she has flawless taste,” Anne answered. “I told her that I had to talk to you about it first though. Planning our wedding.”

“Hey, I’m marrying you. That’s all that’s important to me!” Gilbert said. “So, as long as it isn’t too extravagant, I guess we could let her plan the wedding.”

**.**

**_@EmmaApproved_ **

_I just booked the cutest, nerdiest wedding of the decade! Of the century! #Shirbert_

**The End**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what this was but it kept nagging me until I said I’d write it. Hope you’ll leave some feedback for me despite the nerdiness of it all.


End file.
